Vault 4
It is a magic that combines all four processes of carbon dioxide, Convergence Type, condensation, Speed Type, and Release Type Magics; relying on the shock wave and carbon dioxide poisoning to render the enemy immobile. A block of dry ice about the size of a child's fist, reaches a speed that the eye can't follow when used against the target. On impact, the dry ice vaporizes and rushes into the lungs, the shock from the sudden lack of oxygen renders the enemy unconscious. Have Redone? refers to the Psion information body of a phenomenon. The usage of Modern Magic refers to the modification of a target's phenomena by modifying its Eidos, hence producing the results. The Magic Sequence targets the Eidos, overwriting the information of the target. Information is associated with events, and when information is overwritten the event changes, resulting in modifications of real world events. Magicians use modern magic to create false signals to manipulate and rewrite the Eidos of a target and not because they can exert their will to control the Eidos itself. Eidos refers to the event where the information of the target is temporarily overwritten. If the information is rewritten, the event will be rewritten. Information is associated with events. If the information is rewritten, the event will be rewritten. As the nature of phenomena is written in Psions, modifications to these will result in real world events being temporarily modified as well. 1 Contentshide Magic Cast Simultaneously by Multiple Users Analyzing Magic Sequences Preventing Eidos Re-writing Trivia References Magic Cast Simultaneously by Multiple UsersEdit Only one magic sequence, the one with the strongest Interference Strength, can work on a select Eidos at a time. All other magic sequences are overwritten, and although they still remain with the Eidos, their effects do not appear at all. However the more magic sequences affecting an Eidos, the stronger the interference strength required to make it work. This was the main reason why Flying-Type Magic didn't work, as the interference required to overwrite the previous magic sequences that haven't faded would compound exponentially. Analyzing Magic SequencesEdit All of the 4 Great Systems and 8 Major Types of magics, project magic sequences onto the Eidos through the infomation dimension. Therefore anyone who uses modern magic can connect to the information dimension. Anything with a physical body has their Eidos imprinted in the information dimension. Shiba Tatsuya is able "see" this information dimension, and is therefore able to identify each and every Eidos and target them separately. One can analyze magic sequences and figure out the way it will affect the Eidos, although the only one who can effectively do this is Shiba Tatsuya. Non Systematic-Type Magic directly affects the Eidos. Any modern magic will create unavoidable ripples through the Eidos, and a skilled magician can identify the location of the caster, as well as the type of magic used. The Activation Ritual is a large block of data for building a magic ritual. Mages can intuitively guess what kind of effect the ritual would have. By looking at how the magic ritual would interfere with the Eidos, and what parts wouldn't be affected, it's possible to read and attempt a guess at the effect the magic ritual would have. However the activation sequence alone is simply a chunk of data, representing a massive amount of information, and even the magician deploying it can only dynamically interact with it in the subconscious. Therefore, the act of reading the activation sequence requires the enumeration of endless strings of image data, then reproducing an image from those in your head. Normally, such things cannot be done in the consciousness. 1 Preventing Eidos Re-writingEditWays to prevent the overwriting of Eidos include Cast Jamming, Zone Interference and Data Fortification. Cast Jamming works by releasing random psion waves that overwhelms the transfer of data from the magician, usable with Antinite. Zone Interference works by affecting an area around a magician so that other magicians cannot affect it. Only works when the interference strength of the caster is stronger than the attacker. Data Fortification is similar to Zone Interference, as it defines a target and prevents it from being altered. It does it by reading the original Eidos of the target, and then projecting it back on to the target to protect it from being altered further. It is more efficient than the wide area Zone Interference as it only worries about a single target. However it does not prevent the physical affects of magic. For example, magic may not be able to set a piece of ice on fire, but lighting a fire beside it will still melt it. Section 2 otherwise known as the Eyes of the Spirits (精霊の眼) is a Sensory magic that allows users to connect to the Information Dimension. They can then specify the Eidos of their surroundings individually, regardless of distance. Users can analyze the Eidos of targets, allowing for precision aiming at long distances. In short, The "Eyes of the Spirits" — "Elemental Sight" refers to Tatsuya's ability to identify the "landscape (color)" of the information dimension. Each of the Four Major Systems and Eight Major Types of magic projects Magic Sequences onto the Eidos through the information dimension. Thus, Magicians who wield modern magic have the ability to link to the information dimension. By connecting to the information dimension and verifying its "existence" — Tatsuya's senses could be said to expand the field. And this "expansion" has dire consequences. Anything with a physical body in this world has their Eidos imprinted in the information dimension. Also, this isn't done through the five senses, or as if he could "see through" this expanded information dimension and the subsystem's signals to pull out the targets he needed. Rather, he is able to identify each and every Eidos and target them separately. In other words, no one can escape from his Elemental Sight. Also, by using Elemental Sight, users have a 360˚ field of "vision," regardless of physical obstacles, making it excellent for protection. Elemental Sight. Expand slideshow5 of 5Add photo It also allows users to see the 'past' of any magic - what magic had been used and the nature of the magic. By analyzing the Eidos, users can see how it was affected by any magics. Tatsuya can see up to 24 hours into the past, allowing him to use his skill Regrowth, returning an object to whatever state it was in at any point in those 24 hours. However, if a person had already died, the magic cannot restore the person to life, despite the body being perfectly fine. What Tatsuya sees is not images but information. Structural information of corporeal bodies are converted by the unconscious mind into signals the conscious mind can easily comprehend. Shiba Tatsuya, the only mentioned user of this magic, does not use this magic openly because it may raise a warning flag for him if people saw what should not be seen. He has used it in front of Erika due to her being unable to realize precisely what it is he is doing, yet he is more careful around powerful, more knowledgeable Magicians like Katsuto and Mayumi. Considered a Superpower that Fujibayashi Kyouko and Yamanaka note would receive more interest than the use of Decomposition in the Nine Schools Competition. It can be expanded by connecting to "Link Space", that connects to the relationship of cause and effect. Although this usually operates in the background, by linking to Link Space, Tatsuya is able to fully place his vision into the Information Dimension. Theoretically, this could also allow him to see the future, but at the moment he is unable to do that. Elemental Sight cannot be detected by Psion sensors, but may be detected by some ESP users. “ He was not focusing his mind, but diffusing it. Wider and wider, with Miyuki and himself as the two focal points, he laid his perceptions over every nook and cranny in the area. This was not looking down from a bird’s eye view, but looking at things from the point of view of the information dimension. It was not an elliptical sphere around the double focal points, as it had nothing to do with physical distance; Tatsuya fixedly concentrated his 'eye,' intensifying his contact with the law of cause and effect within Link space. Suddenly invoking his vision of the relationship of cause and effect left him open to 'accidents;' namely leaving his body behind in the physical dimension by incessantly using it; when he was in link space, any wound he suffered wouldn't heal. Becoming engrossed in 'observation' was a situation that could indeed make him switch his mind to that side. Even if he called it Link space, the dimension did not really have that kind of meaning. The ways you were able to see something formed part of a framework of recognition. Also, even if he called it Links, it did not mean he saw red strings or black chains connecting people; he could read no more than the information related to cause and effect. Perhaps someone else would be able to see red strings or black chains if they used those symbols; the images Tatsuya used pointed out the existence of what he realized were focal points jutting out behind the scene indicating the existence of cause and effect and events, etc. In theory, the way he did things could be used to predict events; however, Tatsuya still could only read information on the 'present' and twenty four hours of the 'past.' As a result, it was extraordinarily effective at searching for enemies. It was probably equal to having an innate skill at remote viewing, though it was better than that because it had the potential to distinguish enemies with precision and range. Section 3 is a magic technology somewhat similar to Casting Assistant Device (CAD) technology. The engraving techniques create geometric patterns on various items thus enabling the user of the item to cast a spell by channeling Psions into the pattern. Magic Geometry is theoretical base for forming these patterns, which is part of the magic high school curriculum. BackgroundEdit As Saijou Leonhart said when Chiba Erika's personal CAD was discussed: "No luck. Apart from the handle it's totally hollow. It increases strength by using the technique of carving seals into it. Reinforcement magic is your field isn't it?" "...The technique takes a geometric pattern and engraves it into a sensitive alloy, which activates by injecting Psions, right? If you do that, wouldn't it bleed a considerable amount of Psions? You'd run out of gas pretty often wouldn't you? Carved seals are pretty inefficient in the first place, so I thought it's not a technique used very often nowadays." Engravement magic applies geometric patterns to a sensitive material which after being injected with Psions casts a magic. It is said during the fights that broke out after the terrorist attack on First High School: "That guy, even his magic is old school..." Erika snarled furtively, pretending to be ignorant of the fact that her Engravement Magic was also a type of magic prevalent in the past. Thankfully, Leo didn't catch these words while he was locked in combat. Engravement magic is considered a somewhat obsolete technology. However, it has the benefit of being usable under Cast Jamming, too: Even so, Erika's CAD was a specialized model that was fortified for high speed combat and possessed a form that Erika was well accustomed to. In addition, her Engravement Magic was a type that could still channel Psions even under the effects of Cast Jamming. Before the newcomers' Monolith Code final Shiba Tatsuya informed the students present about the auxiliary equipment he was about to use in the match: "I don't believe there will be a problem since we handed in the CADs in time. The rule book didn't say that we are forbidden from wearing uniforms inscribed with magic themselves." Hearing his answer to Miyuki, the number of "?" marks on Mayumi's head increased by one as she asked Tatsuya. "Magic inscriptions?" "Correct. This is done by combining the principle of Engraving Magic with the mediums from Ancient Magic. The mantle and robe include enchantments that facilitate the user using magic." 3 The effects of Engravement magic can be either casting actual spells or provide simple capability enhancements. Engravement can successfully combine Ancient Magic and Modern Magic. It is mentioned that the Isori Family is actively practices Engravement magic and develops magic tools that make use of it: After leaving the examination of the mantles and robes to Isori (the Isori Family were renowned for their expertise in Engraving Magic, not that Isori himself hid his personal interest either), Tatsuya left the pavilion to relax himself. "My CAD was also developed by the Isori Family. Speaking of which, didn't Isori-senpai make it for me?" Speaking of which, Erika pulled out her CAD that was shaped like a retractable police baton out of nowhere. "Well, I guess... But only the 'Engraving' portion." "You designed the Engraving spell yourself? That's incredible..." "Kei is a genius!" The Isori Family often co-operates with the Chiba Family in development of magic equipment (see previous quote and the following): As she ran, Erika reached into the thin, long box she wore over her back and pulled out a naked sword that was not sheathed. As a replacement for the blade, the entire body of the blade was covered in engravings, given that it was a weapon forged by the Isori Family. This was a gift from Isori Kei to Erika as a replacement for the overly conspicuous Orochimaru. While unable to achieve the same power as Orochimaru, it was still equipped with the ability to execute Inertia Cancel. Engravement magic has its roots in Ancient Magic as it can be understood from: The "formation" that Isori spread underground was also able to detect the enemy on the surface. The surface and insides were covered with diagrams, created with silk threads, that aided in magic invocation, which was essentially a magic formation. As an elite of the Isori Family, who were the authorities on Engraving Magic, Isori Kei excelled in this sort of magic which was unimaginably similar to the ritual formations used in Mikihiko's Ancient Magic. In the end, no matter whether it was modern magic or Ancient Magic, they differed little on the point of "magic". Hence both of them were fulfilling similar roles, which on some level made perfect sense. The object that appeared to be an iron fan contained thin, paper-like strips of metal linked together at a single point. Each strip of metal was covered in engravings of various incantations and formations. These strips combined to form the iron fan that was the conduit for Psions favored by practitioners. The tassel extending from the fan went all the way into the sleeve, where it was connected to the device containing the Activation Sequence that replaced any need for incantation. For wood or stone based golems, they are often used in the engraving magic technique to affix the magic type. 7 Engravement magic was also the research theme of First High School's Thesis Competition presentation in AD 2096: “——This way, there isn’t any need to position a sensitive alloy plate at the ‘engraved’ part in order to activate the engraved type magic. ‘Engrave’ is intended only to induce Psion flow, as we can see right now at the projected image, the same pattern of ‘engrave’ can be obtained after the Psion’s fill in. The essence of engraving magic, as you can see, does not depend on the engraving itself.” the truth of this magic is that the light emitted from the eyes sends out hypnotic waves, using the speed of light to bypass the limits of human sensory abilities and directly influence the opponent through sight using Light Wave Oscillation Type Magic.It is a brainwashing technique, or hypnotism, that could be replicated with a light projector, but this ability voids the need for lugging a machine around and is able to control an opponent's consciousness. It can be used to rewrite memories or simply send people to sleep. is a type of natural consciousness interference and a type Non-Systematic Magic. Wielders of the could completely change a person's activities in a short period of time while the victim and other people were still in the darka magic that causes all the objects within an effective range of the designated "point of impact" to diverge spherically at high speeds in an equidistant manner. This magic is capable of blowing obstacles that are collections of multiple objects, like debris or barricades, but would have no effect on a single entity like a wall or a rock.Eimi designated every rose leaf as a different target and had set the effective range relatively wide, allowing "Exploder" to detonate in the very center of a hedge. The hedge was torn apart, causing the leaves to be dragged along with the vines, producing a large hole in the center of the hedge when trying to get through the maze in Wonderland.magic that accelerates all objects within a point of impact's effective range to a uniform speed, but Exploder was developed to replace "Explosion section 5 It is made possible by mentally "carving" the images of the Activation Sequence into memory.Normally, a CAD facilitates the invocation of magic by providing the Activation Sequence, which is then absorbed into the Magician's Magic Calculation Area, where it is translated into a Magic Sequence. Thus the spell building process is: Caster - Psion Signals inserted into CAD - Electrical Signals within CAD to activate the Activation Sequence - Activation Sequence sent back into caster as electrical signals via nervous system into the Magic Calculation Area - Construction of the Magic Sequence - Spell Output. However, with the Activation Sequence mentally carved into their brains, Yotsuba Family members can directly recall the Activation Sequence from memory without the aid of a CAD. The Magician is able to directly start the process of creating Magic Sequences in the brain. This essentially eliminates the time spent converting Psion signals into electric signals, processing of the electric signals through the CAD, and then sending of those signals into the Magician's Magic Calculation Area. This bypasses all the steps required before the construction of the Magic Sequence and allows for casting times that are at least as fast as the casting times with even the most specialized (and the fastest) CADs.There are several limits, however. First of all, members can only Flash Cast spells that have been carved into their brains (this process is implied to be both exhausting and painful). Second, the limit of Flash Casting is in the title itself: Single Systematic Magic Casting Technique. Thus, Flash Casting is only possible for spells that use a single system of magic; overly complex spells that involve multiple systems cannot be used with Flash Casting. Tatsuya stated to Mizuki in Volume 2, Chapter 8 that his personal limit with Flash Casting (although he doesn't call it by name) is spells up to five processes. It is unclear if this limit is relative or absolute among the Yotsuba Family.It is probable (but unverified), that the reason why the Yotsuba are able to use the Flast Cast while many others even after knowing about are unable to, may be because the Yotsuba being part of the 4th Research Institute's (whose faculty or area of research being related to the mind) and the possibility that their mental landscape has been altered to allow use of Flash Cas have a secret method of directly and forcibly injecting information into a person's brain. takes Flash Casting to a whole new level. Since his natural subconscious Magic Calculation Area is completely dominated by his two natural abilities, Decomposition and Regrowth, relies on his artificial Magic Calculation Area that was implanted in his mind for Flash Casting. While his artificial Magic Calculation Area is highly inferior to natural Magic Calculation Areas, his artificial Magic Calculation Area lies within his conscious mind, as opposed to the subconscious mind. can see not just the Activation Sequence of a spell but also the Magic Sequence itself. This lets him bypass even the last step before the spell takes place: the construction of the Magic Sequence in the mind. Instead of building the Magic Sequence, he can store an image of the Magic Sequence itself in his mind and directly cast the spell - the only true instantaneous spell casting. It is also implied that unlike any other Family member, is able to Flash Cast any magic spell with five processes or less even without the brainwashing of spells into his minds. For battle purposes, this is incredibly formidable as most combat spells involve fewer than five processes. Note: They are not the users of the Flash Cast Technique but the technique is similar.Magicians Possessed by Parasites Magic that hasn't lost any of its casting speed without the use of a CAD is known as "spiritualization" by the STARS, showing that at least some magicians in the USNA (aside from the ones who were possessed by the Parasites) are able to do this. TECH The development team that created what the world calls the "Silver Series", however, is half of Taurus Silver. Director of FLT 3rd Research Lab - FLT Third Division Direction; He is described as a tall but hardly fragile-looking engineer. He handles most of the hardware works.Once seen as rebels and renegades, the surplus employees from the technical department that made up the 3rd Division now hold considerable sway in FLT after the advent of the Silver Series.Thus, the engineers and researchers here swore eternal loyalty to one of the core developers — who was "half" of Taurus Silver, and was responsible for software advancement. The successes of 3rd Division created animosity and jealousy in the company, and the workers at the FLT main branch derided them as "Captain Taurus and his companions". needed Taurus Silver (Public Image)EditMain Article: Taurus SilverTaurus Silver (トーラス・シルバー) is depicted by Azusa as a genius middle-aged CAD engineer who was never once seen by the public. He is the first person in the world to develop the "Loop Cast System", and later on the "Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic" (Flying-Type Magic). He is also described as someone that advanced CAD software technology by ten years within one short year, raised the speed of Activation Sequences for Specialized CADs by twenty percent and reduced the variability of wireless models from 3 percent to less than 1 percent.He openly publicizes his findings for the betterment of the magical community as a whole, instead of solely profiting from it or gaining fame. needed Silver SeriesEdit The Silver Series are specialized CADs made by Taurus Silver, and is publicly acknowledged as the defining work of FLT's technical abilities. It's the best CAD for incorporating Loop Cast. Silver Horn is the name of the Fully Customized Specialized CAD developed by Taurus Silver. “ Silver Horn Custom "Trident" . This was Tatsuya's favored instrument, that which brought out the finest of his magic. Tatsuya squeezed the Trident's trigger. His original magic, the military secret "Decomposition" activated. He had incorporated three consecutive Decomposition magics into one Magic Sequence and completely annihilated a Magician's flesh and body along with its naturally occurring magic protection barrier. ” —Volume 4, Chapter 12 Related TermsEdit Loop Cast SystemEdit Loop Cast System is the Activation Sequence that skips the step of restarting each Activation Sequence. If the Magic Sequence is the same, then the CAD no longer has to restart the Activation Sequence each time. This is done by adding a copying power to the Magic Calculation Area's execution mode, adding a copy of the Activation Sequence's last parts to the Activation Sequence itself, so Magicians can endlessly invoke magic within their ability. needed Sustained Gravity-Control Type MagicEdit A recently made revolution to modern magic was created by Shiba Tatsuya when he created viable Flight Magic. ProductsEdit Tatsuya's custom-made Silver Horn Trident Expand slideshow3 of 4Add photo Centaur Series It is a type of general-purpose CAD which doesn't have any interfaces on the main body and can be used without any external input devices. The connector, however, has a grip and auxilliary aim assist system attached. SECTION 7 is abbreviated as FAE, is not a magic but a theory describing one peculiarity of the interaction between magic and the physical world. “In Japanese, it is called the theory of controlling phenomenon after it had been created but Free After Execution is a better way of expressing it. The phenomenon produced as a result being transformed by magic is already a phenomenon that was not originally in this world, immediately after transformation the shackles of the laws of physics are loose. Perhaps it would be better if I changed it to a short time lag exists between when the laws of physics reasserts itself after an event produced by magic.” As it is explained byhere is a tiny time-gap between the end of a magic effect changing reality and laws of physics retaking control of reality. However, if someone manages to exploit this loophole, it is possible to achieve otherwise hardly achievable results. Wide Area Magic that can freeze even fire. It is a conceptual magic that prevents anything from burning. This magic can suppress the temperature of targets within a certain threshold. Although it is said that are still vulnerable to real fire arms, these still rely on gunpowder, and burning gunpowder to create the force is necessary to propel the bullet. If the flammable object can be prevented from heating up, then ignition would become impossible. Thus, firearms that have been subjected to "Freeze Flame", regardless of whether they are guns or cannons would be silenced so long as they relied on gunpowder or explosives. is a magic that has been placed between the Neutron Barrier and the Fourth Phase Shift Field. Gamma Ray Filter was a type of magic that gathered the heat energy from gamma rays and expressed it as visible light. Both Gamma Ray Filter and Neutron Barrier were classified as Dispersal-Type Magic. Dispersal-Type Magic was defined as magic that interfered with the movement and interaction of elementary and composite particles. Magic that manipulated gamma rays was categorized as Dispersal-Type Magic because the magic interfered with light particles, but on some level this was a later classification. These two magics were originally developed to neutralize the danger of nuclear fission weapons and the two of them were researched together in most situations. For ease of research, Gamma Ray Filter and Neutron Barrier were both categorized together. it has been impossible for the parasite dolls to get out of control. Both the parasite and the gynoid are tied together by a loyalty spell. The limiter is part of the loyalty spell that has essentially the same effects as the ancient Celtic Magic, ‘Geis’. The restraints of the loyalty spell are a condition for the provisioning the psions needed to allow the parasite to work with the gynoid. If the limiter is released then the psions are all emitted at once and the parasite falls into a coma-like state. The gynoid's chassis becomes a sealing device for the parasite. The defining principle of the loyalty spell is that a price is paid for infractions of the rules.